This invention relates to a mattress handle structure.
A conventional rectangular mattress in twin, full, queen or king size has first and second main surfaces and a wall that joins the first and second main surfaces and has four length segments that meet in pairs at respective corners of the mattress. The mattress has two longer sides and two shorter ends. Depending on the orientation of the mattress, one of the main surfaces is the top surface and the other is the bottom surface, and one of the two ends is the head of the mattress and the other end is the foot of the mattress.
For years, innerspring and foam mattresses were manufactured in twin, double, queen, and king sizes having fairly standard dimensions. In capturing the luxury market driven by demand for greater comfort and superior back support, mattresses that are higher or thicker than older conventional mattresses, some with additional quilted padding on the top and bottom, are being made available by manufacturers. While older conventional mattresses were approximately 7 inches thick, these newer mattresses can be up to 16 inches thick.
Bed clothing, particularly fitted sheets and mattress pads, designed to be used on the older conventional style of mattress, do not fit new, thicker mattresses. The corners of fitted sheets cannot fit over the bottom edges of thicker mattresses. Even flat sheets, if manufactured for use on the older mattresses, will seem skimpy when tucked under the edges of a new, thicker mattress. Neither an older fitted sheet nor an older flat sheet will remain properly in place on a new, thicker mattress. Therefore, when contemplating the purchase of a new mattress, it becomes necessary for the potential customer to consider the possibility that purchasing a new mattress will also require purchasing all new bed linens. This added cost could dissuade some people from purchasing a new-style mattress.
Alternatives to completely replacing the bedding designed specifically for previously-conventional mattresses have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,541 discloses a device for attaching a sheet to a mattress. The device comprises an elongate strap with a fastener at each end. The strap is positioned under the corner of a mattress with the two ends of the fastener projecting from beneath the mattress. The two fasteners are attached to adjacent edges of a sheet. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,543 and 4,660,240 disclose devices for fastening sheets and bedding to water beds. These devices are not suited for use with conventional mattresses and must also be separately purchased and installed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,276, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device that is included as an integral part of a new, thicker mattress for attaching a sheet to the mattress. This device is preferably installed by the manufacturer during manufacture of the mattress. The attachment device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,276 includes a grommet or other reinforcement structure defining an opening in the border material forming the wall of the mattress, and protecting and reinforcing the material surrounding the opening, as a place for mounting the remainder of the attachment device. A pair of such grommets are installed in the wall of the mattress in the two sides that meet at a corner of the mattress. A rotatable coupler is connected to each grommet and holds one end of a rubber cord which is stretched between the two couplers, around the corner of the mattress.
To facilitate handling of the mattress, handles are attached to the wall at the two sides of the mattress. The two handles are attached to the wall at the two sides of the mattress, and are typically about two to three feet apart so that one person can conveniently grip both handles at one side of the mattress in respective hands.
It is generally recognized that it is desirable that a mattress should be turned from time to time. The mattress may be turned top to bottom and/or head to toe. Even though the mattress has handles at each side, turning the mattress is awkward and, particularly with the new, thicker mattresses that are up to 16 inches thick, and are much heavier than the older conventional mattresses that were approximately 7 inches thick, can be a daunting task.